


闹鬼

by H2CO3OCha



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2CO3OCha/pseuds/H2CO3OCha
Summary: 即使被给予的只是一瞬烟火，在我看来，那比一切都更为美妙。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, Lex Luthor/Eduardo Saverin, Mike Howell/Eduardo Saverin
Kudos: 4





	闹鬼

爱德华多是我的小妈妈。

我知道他，他却不知道我。我们被同一个人锁在这幢会吃人的房子里，一人在明处，一人在暗处，一人对另一人了如指掌，一人却对另一个的存在一无所知。

我刚看他第一眼就知道他是我的小妈妈了，新的小妈妈。他和每周五来的男孩儿都不太一样，那些男孩都长得像我母亲——苍白、消瘦，像张碾碎的纸，脸上随意撒着点雀斑，瘦得颧骨隆起，看起来有种怪异的刻薄感。浑身上下唯几个有颜色的就是那张像黑带九棘日鲈薄薄小小的嘴，浅红色的，白化病一样洁白的羽睫下是劣质蓝玻璃球一样的眼瞳，还有金灿灿乱糟糟的头发，这些无一不像我的母亲，却也无一像她。能称得上相似的是他们都和冷水鱼一样脆弱，只能被圈养，过了20度就不得活的。

母亲是活脱脱的我的翻版。“小天使，我的小天使。“父亲热切的这样叫着她，白花花的肉体压在她身上，她不会像那些男孩一样叫得那么刺耳又那么快活，只会向上看，看着我，一开始是掉眼泪，然后那双蓝宝石样的眼睛就开始流露出更加深沉的色泽，像尼斯湖的水怪要把我拽下去，如若我在凝视那对深渊时显露出一丝慌乱，她就会开心地笑出声，像生日会上成功逗笑所有孩子的小丑。

生日会，说到生日会，我已经好久没有生日礼物了。从前的时候，家里会来很多人，甜品、潘趣酒、贵族夫人帽檐上染了熏香的羽毛和交谊舞时交错的各色裙摆是不会少的。尽管我不喜欢被所有人围着称赞、庆贺，收下也许永远也不会拆开的礼物，那仍然是我最期待的一天，因为这天我能收获一个正常的，温柔的母亲。她会拉着我的手去和客人们寒暄，切蛋糕的时候和我一起握紧刀柄，还会在我额头印下樱桃糖色的吻。亮晶晶的是我会佩戴一个下午的勋章。她的手冰凉凉的，裹着滑腻的护肤品，像蛇腹缓慢爬行过你的胸膛，所以她死的时候我也无甚察觉，好像她孕育我的时候就那样了，我的存在就已经把她杀死了。爱德华多是我今年的生日礼物，久违的也是唯一的，我如此相信的，在父亲拥着他踏进那陈旧的布着青苔的门槛时。

“小天使，我的小天使。“父亲拉住侧靠在窗台上的他亲吻着，呼吸急促地扯开他拢在一起层层叠叠的荷叶式衣襟，解开马鞍裙撑的蝴蝶结，把他抱到窗台上抚弄着，掐着他的脖子进入他，他则发出甜腻的、带着哭腔的泣声。我倏然想起每周五下午来的那个卷发男人和粗俗的花匠，觉得这浓情蜜意的呻吟中多少带着虚假的欺瞒，忍不住嗤笑出声，见他眼神迷惘地像我这里飘来，我只是透过地板冲他眨了两下眼睛。尔后他又似是畏寒一般在我父亲怀里缩了起来，央着男人抱着他去皮椅那，于是他被父亲按在皮椅上奸淫，全身赤裸着试图蜷缩起来，但却被拽住了脚踝被迫舒展开了身子，父亲把他两条细白柔韧的腿掐着卡进了座椅两侧的把手，现在单单靠他一人是出不来了，只能被自己的双腿绑在椅子上门户大开，露出温软的肉穴给男人操。

他果然来找我了，在那个下午，我听见已经腐朽的木质楼梯发出妓女叫床一般沙哑的嘎吱声，在阳光中飞舞的灰尘沾染在他扑着熏红的珍珠粉和白铅的脸蛋上，那双小鹿一样的眼楮敛起烧焦的鼠尾草样的羽睫扫了过来，可我并没有等到他能打开那扇门。

“您在这里做什么？”

爱德华多被仆从冰冷的目光钉在原地，过了良久，我只听他说：“我只是上来看看。”

“这是夫人锁放贵重物品的地方，下次您可不要在这里徘徊了。”

他没办法找到我，我只能悄悄地去找他。我许久不来楼下走廊深处的主卧，这里的一如即往是我母亲的布置——又厚又沉的红丝绒地毯，四处散落的由塞满石楠花香的橙皮做成的花卉饰品，以及那原封不动的梳妆台，装着铅粉，白蜡和颠茄水的瓶瓶罐罐被整齐的码好。

我缓慢地走到床边。他看起来睡的不太安稳，似乎是很怕黑的样子，锦簇的玫瑰刺绣印在被窝上把他团簇在床卧中央，月光辉耀在他紧锁的眉间，显得他纯真娇憨，全然没有已为人夫的气息。 我想凑近点看看他，他身上总是缠绕着一股朦胧的让我着迷的沉郁的香气，我还想去亲亲他圆钝鼻头浅浅凹下去的痕迹，像美人沟一样。我还没碰上他，就听见石子击打窗沿的闷响，爱德华多陡然从睡梦中惊起，裹着毯子轻手轻脚地挪到窗边朝楼下张望，憔悴疲倦的面容上蓦然像是被一种巨大的惊喜笼罩了似的点亮了起来，他像只折翼的小鸟一样赤脚踉踉跄跄地略过冰凉的回廊，扑进那人的怀里。

我看见那个男人沉默着用指腹蹭过他扑簇簇下落的泪珠，像是心疼他每晚每晚被梦魇缠住，不曾睡过安稳觉一样。我知道那个男人，我曾在母亲办的宴会上见过他，一个新晋的贵族，礼貌又客气的送了我一对玫瑰袖扣，这些后来被我母亲塞到了她的饰物盒里，后来又出现在了爱德华多的身上。

啊，这么想来，我是见过爱德华多的，我受不了大堂角落乘放冰块散出的冷气，羊毛夹袄紧巴巴地裹在我身上，湿冷冷黏糊糊的触感让人头皮发麻，所以我忍不住在母亲还在被一群太太围着调笑时向她提出先回房间，她僵硬地在满是脂粉香的羽扇后笑了起来，拧着我脖颈后的肉嘱咐我温习完课文再睡。我并没有直接回房间，而是捏紧了被我的手捂得汗涔涔玫瑰袖扣，心神恍惚地想起男人身上不知从哪里沾染的暧昧香气，神使鬼差地跑到露台去吹夜风。那儿站着一位极其貌美的青年，他像刚刚哭过，眼帘下有些许红肿，杏仁色微卷的头发上还簪着不知道从哪位夫人帽沿蹭到的孔雀羽毛，看起来很是狼狈，他胡乱擦了擦湿漉漉的脸看像我时，粉红的面颊像披上了玫瑰色的面纱，他睁大充满雾气的眼楮，愚蠢又天真地对我笑了起来。

“嗨，孩子。你怎么啦。”，他故作轻松地问我，湿润的嗓音里带着一点苦涩的沙哑。

“我觉得冷。”， 我如实回答他，他看起来并不认识我，也对我上不得台面的身份不甚了解。他蹲下来与我对视，摸了两下我的头，对我说我这一头金发看起来漂亮极了，我对他的称赞保持怀疑态度，一方面因为他看上去就是那样会毫不保留称赞所有人的甜心，另一方面是因为想到母亲老是板着冷艳的脸揪扯着我这一头像恶魔用地狱业火烧出的金发而涌上脑门的隐痛。

他问我怎么觉得冷还跑来露台，我是哪家的孩子，怎么不早早被仆从送回家洗漱，又夸赞我有双同他未婚夫一样好看的钴蓝色眼眸。他的嗓音又软又沉，像要哄我睡觉一样，抱紧了我，轻轻拍着我的后背，我被他温软的怀抱给蛊惑着，一时忘记了手中的袖扣，它们落在地上发出脆响。于是他又低笑着去帮我寻一片暗色中的两枚金饰，但他很快就愣住了。

“他把这个送给你了？ ”，他的语气中掺夹着一丝不可置信和酸楚的哽噎，可能是看到了我慌张得像老鼠一样的神色，他又抱住我，轻揉我被掐青的后颈，用一种毋庸置疑的语气重复，“他就这样送出去了。”

他把那两枚袖扣塞进我胸口的口袋里，粉色的唇像是有些不满地撅了起来，理好了我的领结和刚刚拥抱出的褶皱，一边说着，“我也觉得有些冷了。”，一边松开了我的手，很寂寞的样子一言不发站了好久。我们静静地站在露台上，他身上的香气还萦绕在鼻尖，让我后知后觉地想到了那对做工精细镶着金边的暗红陶瓷袖扣。后来夜幕飘下打碎星星一样的小雨，我们便互道了晚安和再见，尽管心里都知道不会有再见。

那晚我躺在床上一心想着他说再见时苦亚麻色的眼眸和他微笑时那种悲伤的神态，久久也没有睡着，因此忘记了母亲叮嘱的课文，第二天又被关在了梳妆柜了一整天。尽管我想努力记住他的面庞，可那些模糊的像玫瑰园里的晚风一样的印象业已很快尽数散去。只是偶尔，很偶尔的时候，在一片漆黑的储藏室里或者梳妆台下，他亲软的梦一般的咕哝和撒娇一样抚过我脖颈的手心玉软的触感一寸寸地爬过我的心头，挠得我心痒痒，却是怎么回想也无法找出一个清晰的意象，即便是最后意识迷罔之际，掠过脑海的情绪也只是遗憾和懊恼。

他很快又回到了床上，缓慢地把自己细长的手脚蜷缩起来，双眼紧闭。他很少在这里睡的酣沉，白日里他疲于应对母亲曾结交的贵族朋友，筹办下午茶的桌椅的材质和香料的品种，忙里偷闲地待在玫瑰园与那寡言瑟缩的乡巴佬花匠腻在一起，晚上则忙着用茉莉精油和羊肠套子让自己的甬道能永远保持湿润等待着男人的阴茎的侵入。好像一停止做这些，他就会永久地凝望着那两枚玫瑰袖扣，然后莫名其妙地一惊，意识到自己做了个长久的噩梦，绵延的痛苦就会劈头盖脸地碾向他。他对这个庄园最近兴起的谣言也所知甚少，那些忠心耿耿的仆从认为这一切另他们恐惧的根源来自于爱德华多的到来，他们明里暗里暗示着，这是夫人睡过的床，这是她用过的书桌，这是她规划每日事宜的记事本——如果她还在的话，这座Mandeley庄园就不会败落下去，一切都会像上好发条的水晶音乐盒，一刻不停的运转下去。

他当然不像我母亲，他怎么可能会像我母亲。这幢房子就是我母亲亲手一笔笔勾勒出的成品，脚下每一张地毯，墙上每一副壁画，甚至于座椅上每一道花纹都是她的肉她的血她的石楠花园，她塑造了每一位仆人，让他们任劳任怨地留在这栋没有生气的囚笼里不停运转着，久而久之，他们渐渐脱离了人形，变成了母亲的血管，眼睛和死后一口咽不下的气。她是怨念结成的一缕魂，爱德华多则是这个房子里真正的透明人，真正的无名份，真真切切只是被玻璃罩锁住的一朵玫瑰，时不时被主人拿出来亵玩，心满意足后又放回去，不再看第二眼。

除了那个男人，我们都在她的胃里。只要在这个房子里，我无论是走是跑，都以落地告终，脚步沉重，这真教人难过。直到某天她真的把我钉入了阁楼，捂住我的口鼻，待我气若游丝浑身抽搐，她才满意地合上了门，我阖上眼，真正地轻盈了起来，却也被上了挣脱不掉的锁链，将自己的灵魂永远地滞留在了她的庄园。

爱德华多是我新的蝴蝶梦。我的母亲表现得像Rebecca，骨子里却是续弦的Mrs. DeWinter。 爱德华多披着Mrs.De Winter的皮，在我母亲铸造的Manderley庄园里举步维艰，却潇潇洒洒地对他的旧情人撩开裙摆，毫不吝啬对舞会上任何一个男人的笑容，他像个天生的婊子和荡妇，比我的母亲更符合魔女的称号，她们让所有的正人君子都不再信上帝而信魔女。她们也一样孤伶伶地像冤魂一样身不由己在这诺大的庄园游荡，爱意在背叛中蹉跎殆尽，他们爱的人像浮士德一样同我父亲做了交易，以换取名利和财富，说来可笑，往日诉说爱语的时候老把自己的心上人比作灵魂，做买卖时也真真像出卖牲口一样明码标价卖掉了自己实则一文不值的灵魂。

他不久也将摇晃着子宫里的精液孕育出和我一样肮脏不堪的生命。他也将像我母亲恨我一样恨着那个孩子。他看那个孩子的每一眼都提醒着他为自己轻信付出的代价，他也将疯魔，也将要燃烧着自己的灵魂，理智全失地抹杀掉将自己钉在耻辱柱上的错误。他会生下我，我会血淋淋地滑过他淌水的紧致的产道，挤压着他的器官，让他哭叫着要自缢，直到我死气沉沉地从他体内剥落。

所以他现在所做的一切——都只是徒劳的无用功——那低贱的杂种，我倚在窗边瞧着，手臂上步着叠叠青筋，盘曲着宛若蚯蚓，指缝都是黑泥，一张苍白消瘦藏在渔夫帽下，只露个尖尖的下巴，像取了节巫婆的鼻子，我这样想着笑了出来。他看上去不像个花匠，倒像个干练的杀手，那些肮脏的黑泥也不来自于庄园里湿润肥沃的土壤，更像是千千万万人的血呻吟着凝结在他的指缝里，手上的细纹里，叫嚣着要他不得好死。而就是这只手在我父亲不在的日夜里轻柔地安抚过我小妈妈的胸口，臀部，股缝里勒得死死的丝绸内衣。他大可不必这样，我会帮他的，只要他给我，一点点，一点点，小小的报酬。我把自己塞进了梳妆柜。在缓缓合上的柜门透出那唯一的景色里，爱德华多和他忠诚的小情人拥吻，他娇笑着把头埋进那人的胸膛，那男人蹭着他的脸颊抬起了头。

我看见一双蓝色的眼楮。

妈妈，妈妈。你得爱我, 你除了爱我以外别无选择，我掐着他白糯糯的乳肉，睡梦中的他却一无所知。我的手划到他微微隆起的肚子，轻轻按压着，他为此发出不满的轻哼。我舔舐着他一片青黑的眼底，攒进他的怀里，像要把他按进我空荡荡的躯壳。

我们要一直一直在一起，才能离开这庄园。

我看着浴室里奄奄一息的他，踏入了已经蓄满水的池子里。他快被水抽干了，手指不再干燥温暖，倒开始和我母亲一样潮湿黏冷，他手腕的口子里涌出来的温热的红缠绵眷念地一股股散开，像蓝环章鱼在吐墨汁。而我就是那个要捕杀他的猎食者，然而现在我觉得索然无味了，他看起来干瘪瘪的，不再散发初见时让我沉醉的香气了，但我还是决定开口和他说第一句话，

“你能吻一下我吗？” ，我把他的上半身从骇人的红色中拖起，看着那双迷离的棕色眼睛提出要求。

他当然答应啦。他别无选择，因为他是那样的慷慨，我又是如此卑劣，得寸进尺，不知满足。他湿湿热热的吻了我一下，印在我的额头，和我母亲那阴冷的吻重叠在了一起。他的嘴唇很软，又红艳艳的，像玫瑰花最里面的蕊芯，粉嘟嘟地鼓起来，肉欲横流，又不显得下贱。我们在一片火光中和浓烟里相拥着，互相依偎，像是世间最亲密的伴侣。

即使被给予的只是一瞬烟火，在我看来，那比一切都更为美妙。

啊啊，我抱着他埋入了深不见底的血湖中，下沉、下沉。

我就是那湖中的水鬼啊，我后知后觉道。

————

“拿下去——” 小妈妈苍白着一张脸哭着叫道，他不像是个刚刚熬了一晚上含辛茹苦地诞下自己第一胎的妈妈，倒像是从地狱里爬回来的受难者，看着他的孩子就像见了魔鬼，“我不想看到他！”

“掐死吧。”他冷静了一下对护士说。护工站在旁边面面相觑，不知道是否该给他打点镇定剂。他又重复道：“把他掐死，这不是我的孩子。” 粽糖色的眼眸快速地瞥了襁褓里的孩子一样，又像是见了什么脏东西一样移了回去。

“不…不—”，过了一会儿他又拽住护士的衣角，生怕自己的宝贝被抢走的样子很疼爱地把那个蓝眼睛的遗腹子抱了过来。哄了几下之后便把他放进旁边的摇篮，那摇篮铺着柔软的棉毯，下面压着两颗熟悉的袖扣，像一份心照不宣的礼物。

于是大家只觉着这个刚死了丈夫的年轻寡妇刚刚是犯了产后的癔症，鸟兽般散去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 三个鬼，两个受害者和一个好人的故事。


End file.
